


The Other Woman

by turntostone



Category: White Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntostone/pseuds/turntostone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her mind, he had always been ‘The Other Woman’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. It all belongs to, well You –Know-Who.

In her mind, _he_ had always been _‘The Other Woman’_.

It was because of _him_ that Peter would miss their dinner dates. It was because of _him_ that she would wake up to an empty bed. For most of her married life, _Neal Caffrey_ had been the third wheel.

She never told Peter, but she sometimes felt exasperated by the hold _Neal Caffrey_ had over the Burke household. So when she heard that _Neal Caffrey_ would be assisting her husband with his latest case, she bit her tongue and tried to be supportive for Peter’s sake. But she was at loss for words when she opened the front door to find _Neal Caffrey_ there.

The only thing she did register was the half shy, half apologetic smile and slightly nervous eyes; not _Neal Caffrey_ \- con artist and her supposed nemesis. To her surprise, her smile and her “Come on in, Neal. Peter’s in the shower, he’ll be down soon,” came naturally and sincerely.

She did not miss the look of surprise and relief that passed through his features before he composed himself and replied, “Thank you Mrs. Burke.”

“It’s Elizabeth,” she corrected. “Coffee?”

“Yes, please.”

“How’s the case going on? Peter said you identified the forged bond,” she asked as she handed him the coffee.

“Well that’s actually why I’m here. I have a lead!” he exclaimed, making himself comfortable on the couch.

“That’s excellent. What is it?” she asked only to find his gaze fixed under the dining table. She followed his gaze and smiled and said, “That’s Satchmo.”

Next thing she knew, Neal was kneeling by the table and petting him. Their eyes met and he gave her a child-like grin.

“He’s wonderful,” he said happily. “By the way, I know who made the bond.”

She blinked. One moment he was petting her dog and in the next instant he was telling her about the case. Gathering her thoughts she asked, “Do share?”

He strode back to her side with Satchmo, and pulled out the bond form his coat with a flourish and placed it on the coffee table. “Here,” he said; handing her a small mirror, “Look at the reflection of the peasant’s pants. Do you see it?”

“They look like letters. C-H?” she asked.

“Yes. He signed it,” he said triumphantly, “Forgers like to advertise their work. I would too, if I ever made such a marvelous piece. Here, do you see this. This is where…..” he started, only to be interrupted by Peter thundering down the stairs. It seemed that Neal had crossed his 2 mile radius to him this good news.

While she watched her husband interact with Neal, she realized that Neal looked up to Peter and trusted him. And to her amusement she realized that she enjoyed watching him rile her husband up. Even Peter seemed to enjoy Neal’s company though she was sure he would never accept the fact.

As she bid them good bye she came to the conclusion that both Neal and Peter needed each other at a level that she may never understand, but it would do both of them good. She mused how easily her heart accepted Neal as a friend rather than _‘The Other Woman’_ as she used to think.  

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
